Wanted Kusakabe
by chaomi
Summary: Set five years later/college. One lucky girl gets to be Kusakabe for an unknown duration, unfortunately, for Haru, she's the unlucky girl. Kusakabe is down with a nasty cold and Hibari is in denial of help even if he needed it badly.
1. Chapter 1

**Wanted: Kusakabe**

**Summary:** Set five years later/college. One lucky girl gets to be Kusakabe for an unknown duration, unfortunately, for Haru, she's the unlucky girl. Kusakabe is down with a nasty cold and Hibari is in denial of help even if he needed it badly.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn. Muses are so random. I was supposed to write for another fandom and this muse came along…ah well, might as well entertain this wonderfully huge headache.

"Kyo-san, here's the report you wanted on…" Kusakabe, the fearsome Hibari Kyoya's ever loyal lackey, was about to hand over a stack of papers to his superior when he suddenly felt like sneezing, he immediately withdrew his hands and…

"At choo!"

"At chooo!"

"Attt chooo!"

Hibari's face remained blank, waiting for his subordinate to compose himself.

"Forgive me, Kyo-san" Kusakabe said, his speech impeded not only by the mask covering his nose and mouth but also by his stuffed and runny nose. His eyes were watery and droopy, so unlike the usual alert and attentive guy he is. "I think I caught a cold." Sniff. "Maybe, I should go home for now to avoid…" Sniff. "You getting sick too."

The skylark frowned. "Don't be ridiculous. I won't get sick, Kusakabe. I'm not like some weak herbivore."

"I-I know that Kyo-san…but" Sniff. Cough. Cough. "I won't be able to work properly…" Cough. "If I'm like this." Sniff.

"Very well. You may leave and cure your sickness. Don't come back unless you can do your job properly. You are dismissed." Hibari curtly said, stretching his arm to take the papers from Kusakabe's slack fingers.

"Thank you Kyo-san. Don't worry. I'll leave someone to take up my post." Sniff. "And only idiots don't get sick Kyo-san and you're certainly not an idiot." Kusakabe chuckled at his pun, while the Cloud Guardian's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Leave, Kusakabe or I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened, metal glinting quite menacingly under his desk. Kusakabe feared for his life and made a nervous semi-dash to the room's door. He was about to leave but his superior's voice stop him. "Don't bother sending someone to take up your post. I don't have time for incompetence and I can take care of myself well."

"B-but Kyo-san…you…" Whatever things Kusakabe wanted to say was cut short because of Hibari's infamous deadly glare that promised fatal and painful death. The sick man hurriedly ran for his life and into a sick-leave of who-knows how long.

Hibari leaned on his chair comfortably, reading the report on his hands and taking note of the things that should be deemed important and trashed all the petty unimportant details. He was about halfway through his reading when he felt his stomach grumble. He looked at the wall clock positioned above the room/office's door and saw that it was past lunch time, about 1:45 pm.

"Kusakabe, bring me my lunch." Hibari said absent-mindedly, his eyes once again on the papers. Hearing no response, he suddenly remembered that Kusakabe was sick. The black haired skylark mentally sighed and pressed the intercom on his desk. "Buy me cup noodles" was his short order.

Outside the prestigious Namimori University, Kusakabe walked unsteadily, clutching his head from the biggest headache since he was last sick, thinking of how will his superior fair without his service…he didn't want an encore of the last time he got sick and Kyoya was left alone to take care of himself.

"Arg. I think my headache just gotten worse…"

**...um...? What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wanted Kusakabe **

A/N: I wasn't expecting for that many responses…wasn't expecting for a response at all so imagine my surprise to see the reviews you gave me, my dear readers! Thank you very much for your support! Anyways, I have already plotted all the events/situations in this story so I'm not sure if I can satisfy your standards but I'll…um…try.

Before we start, let us set some information first…

Namimori University is an elite school in Namimori. It is located at the outskirts of the town and a 30-minutes ride so, the school provides a dorm for those students who don't want to bother to commute from their houses to the university every day. The dorm consists of two adjacent four storey buildings; one for female and the other for the male.

Each rooms accommodate four occupants however, special rule can be invoked to override this, like for example, if you are a very scary person who everyone fears, no one wants to be in the same room as you… well, enough said.

**Chapter two**

Our resident scary guy Hibari was in the dorm room he shared only with his loyal subordinate Kusakabe for Kusakabe was tolerated for his loyal work for the skylark. The superintendent of the university was a close relative to Hibari so he was still the disciplinary leader just like in his previous schools.

Hibari was taking his afternoon nap before his classes this evening. Because of his family's influence and his reputation, he can come and go to his classes if he felt like it without any complains from the teaching staff or anyone. The room was spacious but not so, just enough for four people to share. Everything was in order in that room except on the table laid an innocent opened cup noodle.

On the other hand, Kusakabe laid flat on his bed. He was just resting when he felt something pressed his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw a man wearing a fedora hat who his superior respected. "Reborn-san…" he started, his tone quite stuffy from his cold.

"I receive the note from the yellow bird…" A piece of paper was in between the invincible hitman's fingers.

Kusakabe slightly nod his thanks and began his request. "Reborn-san…Kyo-san needs help…"

"…badly…"

"Hey, did you hear? Hibari-sama beat up that Kusakabe guy he's always with two days ago. That poor guy is currently at Namimori General Hospital. How scary…" one of the new disciplinary students told his friends one fine morning.

Rumors like this had already circulated around school, especially when the newer disciplinary underlings heard about Kusakabe's leave of absence.

"Seriously, he killed him? How scary…I don't want to be the daily receiving end of _him._ Such a pretty boy, too bad, he's soulless." A random girl whispered loudly to her gal friends on the hallways.

Four girls walked on the hallways. They have already heard about the rumors. And being the ones who knew a bit about the Vongola Cloud guardian, some of them agreed while the other disagreed. That's what they were debating about while walking towards their third period College Algebra.

"Hahi! Haru means, Hibari-san's scary so maybe Kusakabe-san did something that pissed him off and Hibari-san bit him to **death**!" Haru nodded and stared at her friends to get support.

"I stand by Haru and everyone else opinion. He's always been like that since middle school. And please, Haru, refrain from using his name. The guy has ears everywhere…let's call him Mr. PAL short for Psychotic Animal Lover." Hana said blandly and the girls giggled at the alias.

"B-but, Kusakabe-san is Hi…Mr. Pal's close friend. Mr. Pal may punish him but not to the extent that he'll kill him! S-so that rumor about Mr. Pal biting him to d-death too much and b-burying the body in the backyard is not true!" Chrome said in defense of the "friendship" between the two guys involved in the rumors.

"Ehhh~ Don't tell me you like Mr. Pal, Chrome-chan?" Hana teased the shy girl who backed away and blushed. Chrome raised both her hands and waved it in front of her. "N-no…t-t-that's not it, Hana-san!"

"Hana, stop teasing Chrome-chan. You know that she likes Mr. Pineapple." Kyoko explained gently, not sensing the purple-haired girl overheating from the comment. "Hahi! Chrome-chan!"

"Besides, we've known Mr. Pal could be cruel but like Chrome-chan said, not to the extent of murder, especially if the other guy involve is someone close to him…the friendship between men is pure after all, like brother's and Tsu-kun's friendships!"

"Yes, yes, Kyoko. I understand the sparkle of friendship between men. Like your boy friend and your brother's friendships. But, Mr. Pal is specie different than those two."

Kyoko smiled and muttered lightheartedly, "Your boy friend is my brother, Hana." that made the usually rational Hana blushed and retorted defensively, "A-a-and…?"

Haru shook her head in disbelief at the two while fanning an unconscious purple haired girl in her arms. "Hahi…they're talking about something totally different now! They forgot about Mr. Pal's rumors…" The brunette and her unconscious baggage left the two discussing ladies at the center of a growing crowd.

She stopped at the school bulletin board and giggled. "Mr. Pal…hehe..How ironic that pal is synonymous to friend, mate, chum, companion and everything else that lead to friendliness! And…"

The brunette continued, not hearing the echoing footsteps or the sudden silence in the hallways. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice it until it was too late.

"…Hibari-san isn't friendly at all!"

"I'm not what, herbivore?" A grumpy voice asked. There, towering in front of her and glowering….was none other than the subject of the bloody rumors, Hibari Kyoya himself and he was in a very bad mood.

Like a rabbit caught in a lion's gnaw, Haru was so surprised that she slightly let go of Chrome.

"H-h-hahiiiii!"

**Finally, an update…more of like an information chapter, I guess, to introduce Haru into the gelatin mix.**

**Author's Note: **Actually, I've already done the second chapter of this like ages ago however; I chose to rewrite it because the way I wrote the second chapter before was just like putting everything I thought about this story and not organizing it at all, so it was more like a rough draft for the overall story than an actual chapter. Shoot! I guess I'm the only one who gets like this when writing. Haha. Thanks again for your kind words!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I'm so late for my class…! XD

Lastly, I wrote another story for Haru entitled **Pipe Dream**, hopefully, you'll support it too and just have to mention this, I can't decide whom to pair her with for that story… X.X


	3. Chapter 3

**Wanted Kusakabe**

A/N: Finally, an update! Thanks for your support, everyone! All the events/situations in this story are already plotted so I'm not sure if I can satisfy your standards but I'll try. This is Hibari's side of the story that coincides with Chapter 2. Enjoy!

**Chapter three**

In front of the room of the feared and respected boss of the disciplinary committee, a quivering freshman walked back and forth and in his hand was a piece of paper he was staring a hole into. His name is Tanaka Jo, an unimportant new recruit for the disciplinary committee.

Despite the group's reputation, the only thing that Jo had in common with his other senpais was the hairdo. He was a complete coward who only got in because he was pretty good with paper works.

He thought back to the event earlier that led him in front of Hibari Kyoya's room now.

"_Hey you!" a muscular man called him. "You're one of those disciplinary underlings, right?" this time the muscular man stared hard at the top of his head that made the freshman frown. "Give this to your boss, will you? I-I-I…just give it to him, ok?" And with that final demand, the muscular man glared to cover up his fear and made a beeline away from Jo and into the sanctuary of the faculty office. _

He couldn't even voice a word of protest because come on; the muscular man was three times his size. But, now that he was in this pinch, Jo realized that it was better to have faced pummeling from that guy than faced a painful bite from his boss.

"Maybe I could bring this back to him…no, pummeling hurts too. M-maybe I could leave it here, knock on the door and run away as fast as I can! Idiot, I'll surely die like Kusakabe-san…Kusakabe-san, if only you're here…" by now, he was crying. If only it was possible to cry blood, he was sure he'll do that.

He could not even pass it on to the others because they were avoiding him like the plague after hearing about his "mission". No one even dares to go near the boss without the ever faithful vice around.

"What to do…what to do…" he mumbled noisily and realizing only too late the slight screech of a door opening and the looming shadow. The last words the unimportant new recruit heard before he succumbed to darkness was a low hissing of sort.

"Shut up, herbivore."

Sound of a thud echoed in the hall and several disciplinary underlings who were watching silently in the shadows came out and carried the unconscious freshman to the infirmary. They did quick work on it not wanting to provoke another violent reaction from their boss who was in a bad mood after their vice's disappearance two days ago.

Hibari stared dispassionately at the scene but other than that, he only stood there. His eyes were glazed over as if looking far-away.

They avoided eye contact. They did not want to end up like the new recruit and Kusakabe-san. They knew of the rumors and some of the student body even said that they've last seen Kusakabe leave the campus staggering.

Some even claimed that Hibari's loyal sidekick was holding his stomach and mouth to stop the bleeding from Hibari inflicting him severe wounds. Others said that someone who they know that know someone else told them that Hibari followed after the staggering Kusakabe and finished him off. That the bloodthirsty disciplinarian went back with the poor guy's corpse and buried it at the university's backyard late in the middle of the night. But of course, it's the grapevine and it's hard to tell apart fiction from fact.

Going as far as saying that the motive of the crime was a love triangle between Hibari, Kusakabe and that mysterious student from Kokuyo University was something that made others believed that the rumor is just that, a rumor. But still, that did not explain Kusakabe's sudden absence. Not even a note to the teachers or subordinates or friends if he had any.

As if snapping from stupor, Hibari focused his attention on his underlings who felt their boss's intent look, they stop moving and even breathing if that's humanly possible. "Don't bother me. I'll bite you to death." He said briefly and slammed the door at their relieved faces.

Realizing that the eminent threat was gone, they relaxed. One of them paused and picked up the piece of paper lying on the floor. He gaped at it questioningly and not getting any answer by just doing that, he asked his companions confused. "Ah…um. Who dropped his PE physical fitness worksheet?"

Inside the room, Hibari Kyoya sat heavily on his bed. It was a jumble of silk blankets and even some of his pillows lay strewn on the ground. He didn't even notice the mess on his room because of the searing migraine that's pounding at the back of his eyeballs.

He was even tempted to talk to himself loudly if not for his pride that's kept his mouth shut and brain off. And besides, that's uncharacteristic of Hibari to start talking just because of a little pain…and he refused to go to the hospital if it's not for a cold or anything life-threatening.

He was about to press the intercom and order his underling to get him medicine but he stop and frowned, "Worthless…" he uttered angrily, remembering the noisy amateur of an underling he just got knocked down.

"I'm not a useless herbivore…I could do it myself just fine…" that's what he thought but actually said out loud. He fumbled with his school uniform's blazer and found the relative comfort of cool metal on his hand. He tightened his grip on his tonfas willing to bring some sense of alertness to his otherwise maze-like feeling on his head. It was like floating on cotton candy. So sickening that he wanted to bash his head in for that simile…

Although a bit fuzzy, he was glad that he saw things a bit clearly now. His room was a mess but that's just secondary problem. What he needs right now is medicine to stop his killer migraine. He stood groggily but thanks to his unyielding pride, he was able to stand as if nothing's bothering and killing him, metaphorically.

As he was about to open the door, he heard a tap from the window. The tap was soft but it made the ringing in his head worse so with the fiercest and meanest grimace and glare he could muster in his condition, which is very scary if seen by lesser men, which is like the majority of Namimori U, he turned around at the source of such soft and annoying tap on the window.

"Chaos." A man opened the window easily and sat on its ledge. His face was obscured by the fedora hat on his head and there was a slight smirk on his handsome face. His legs were hanging outside the window, his left hand supporting him on the ledge and his right hand tipping his hat as a sign of greeting.

Upon seeing the man on his windows, Hibari's mood lightened up a bit and his usual bloodthirsty smirk appeared on his pale face. "This is the fourth floor. As expected of the man that I want to bite to death. Reborn, I'll bite you to death." And he was on his battle stance, ignoring for a moment the incessant throbbing of his brain.

Reborn chuckled amused at the unrelenting Vongola Cloud Guardian. He looked around the room and could not help agree with Kusakabe's words.

"_Kyoya-san can't clean up after himself…I'm afraid that this will only sour his mood." _

"I'm not here to fight you, Hibari." The once cursed baby said and he jumped into the room with his hands on his pockets and let off an aura of coolness amidst the messy room.

Hearing those words, Hibari withdrew his weapons and already lost his interest. "Then state your business and leave. I'm busy."

"I'm here on a request of Kusakabe. He had told me of your problems." Reborn said as if telling a memorized piece.

"Problems? I don't-" the skylark interjected but Reborn was quick to continue and now his tone changed to leave no room for interruption.

"You _have _problems, Hibari. And I thought it's interesting so I came up with a solution for it. I assure you that you need this solution for you to survive without Kusakabe around…this will serve as a lesson." Reborn quietly laughed, amused at his choice of words. "You must be wondering what it is…but all you have to do is simple. Find a replacement for Kusakabe until the real one is healed."

Hibari sneered and replied petulantly, "I have no need for brainless people taking over Kusakabe's job. Incompetence irritates me. I bite anyone who irritates me to death so that solution is useless."

"I actually thought of that already so I prepared this contract and flyer in advance. Of course, if you abide by the terms of my contract, I will fight you by the end of the agreement but that is, IF you follow the terms and conditions, Hibari. You are free to choose anyone to replace Kusakabe. I won't limit you in choosing. You may do interviews or fighting tests, whatever, as long as it is within the capability of ordinary civilians or the individuals participating. It's either that or I'll forced you to be taken care of by Dino."

Reborn finished with a satisfied smirk, knowing that the grimace on the skylark's face meant that he'll be choosing the former option.

Just as the hitman predicted, Hibari seriously hated Dino. It's not hate-hate. It's more of like _I don't want to owe you a damn thing because I know you are going to haunt me with it for the rest of my life until one of us die_.

Fighting the powerful hitman is a tempting offer. Hibari is always amazed at Reborn's power and even though, he admitted that the man is stronger than him; that does not deter him from trying to devour the once cursed baby in a battle.

The Cloud Guardian stared long and hard at the piece of paper which Reborn was handing over to him. It was the flyer for the Wanted for Hire advertisement for Kusakabe's replacement. Hibari closed his eyes and heaved a sigh of defeat. He took the paper from Reborn's hands.

"Fine. I'm looking forward to the end of this deal. Leave the contract and I'll sign it later. I'll send Hibird to give it to you." And with that, Hibari strode out of the room with a purpose and after all the hype and conversation with the mafioso, he felt his brain explode from the ignored pain.

Reborn looked at his surroundings and cleared all the contents of the table with one swoop of his hand. All the garbage went straight to the trash bin below the side of the table. He smirked at his accomplishment and took the alarm clock on the wooden desk beside Hibari's bed. He neatly placed the contract and put the alarm clock on top. He shook his head and suppressed his laughter.

"The second option was a bluff. Dino and Hibari together in this room will be disastrous. Not because of their incessant battling but you should not put a clumsy person like Dino and a messy person like Hibari in the same room where they can possibly grow mushrooms and fungi together. Good that Romario and Kusakabe are there to clean-up after them, eh? They have too much similarities…Don't tell them I told you that, ok?" Reborn smiled at Hibird who happened to land on the window ledge in the middle of his monologue. It tilted its head and chirped cutely as if to say yes.

Somewhere in Italy, Dino sneezed.

In the school hallways, students steered clear of the angry-looking disciplinary boss. They didn't want to accidentally bump him and receive a one-way trip to the hospital. He was seriously in a bad mood that even his dense fan girls didn't shout their usual, "Hibari-sama!" Not only the students noticed his sour mood, even the teachers barricade themselves inside the classrooms or the faculty office making their selves scarce. Once they saw a hint of him, they scattered hurriedly so as not to make a crowd.

The school was on high-level alert however, there were still oblivious people who didn't have the "Spider sense".

Hibari was irritable because not only his ignored pain returned but it seemed to have doubled. He needed to quickly post the damn flyer and buy himself a medicine in the school pharmacy. He knew he could ask the school nurse medicine but he did not want to waste his energy trying to talk to that thing. And he knew the school nurse would only make his headache quadrupled.

It's better to talk to a stone than to talk to her.

He was close. After turning this corner, he'll be at the bulletins where flyers and anything the students want to post, are posted. He immediately noticed a familiar brunette with an equally familiar lump with her at the front of the bulletin. He didn't pay them any mind. They're herbivores, after all.

And now that he was so near, he could see again two familiar girls. He's sure he knew them but he didn't really care at the moment. They were at a center of a dissipating crowd with mouths hung open and looking at the earlier two girls in front the bulletin. If asked to describe their expressions, he would bluntly say they looked constipated.

He approached the two girls at the bulletin, annoyed that they didn't notice him. Considering the other one was unconscious, he glared fiercely at the back of the head of the conscious brunette but no luck; she's denser as a rock. He was so close already that he could whip out his tonfa and actually hit the dense brunette but he's not a coward to attack behind. He was about to talk when he heard her say his name.

"Hibari-san isn't friendly at all!"

"I'm not what, herbivore?"

No. He didn't clearly hear what she said. What Hibari actually heard was… "Hibari-san isn't-!" and then, the shrilly pitch of the familiar girl's voice shattered his brain, especially when she stumbled back and shouted "H-h-hahiiiii!"It was a miracle that the skylark's head did not explode. The only sign of his discomfort was the slight twitch of his eyebrow. After that, it was like a chain of annoyances.

The other girl who was unconscious moments ago woke up and bumped her head unto the loud girl's forehead. They both ended up on the floor with the pineapple headed girl touching her bruise head and the brown haired girl looking up fearfully while trying to hide her fear, an angry welt on her forehead.

Pineapple…it reminded his muddled brain of something he really hated. He instead chose to stare down at the brunette's eyes and found it interesting that she did not look away. He could sense her fear but other than that, it was like she's already expecting a blow to her skull and steeling her nerves.

If he was in his right mindset he would find this amusing and then, dismissed it. But he was suffering from intense headache so it was not amusing and the interest died down pretty quickly. He gave her one final look. Just a simple look…a look you give to a stranger.

He posted the flyer and walked passed as if nothing happened, which in his mind, was really nothing.

He still had a lot to do…

"Haru-chan, are you okay?" Chrome, the pineapple-headed girl asked worriedly as she stood and dusted her skirt. Kyoko and Hana approached them worriedly. It was Kyoko who apologized first for not coming over and warning them.

"I'm so sorry, Haru-chan, Chrome-chan. I guess Hibari-san was in a bad mood that it sort of…frightened me to the spot. I'm really, really sorry. I-I should have…" Kyoko ended. She looked so miserable that her friends had to experience that because she froze on the spot.

"You should not be blaming all of this to yourself, Kyoko. I'm partly at fault here. The man's giving off murderous intent. Sorry, but I'm just relieved that he left immediately." Hana also apologized in her own way. She leaned down and hooked her hands on Haru's arm and helped her stand.

With shaky legs, Haru finally stood and looked thankfully at her friends. Realizing the would-be near-death experience, Haru just laughed it out.

"H-haru is fine. Hibari-san looked like he's out of it. All he did was staring at Haru, really. It wasn't so bad…Ha-I guess I assumed for the worst." Now that her head was clear and the danger was already out of sight, Haru was overcome with curiosity. She was so transfixed with his eyes and for the expected blow from his weapon that she almost forgot about the paper he just posted on the bulletin.

"I wonder why Hibari-san was here…" Kyoko said out loud, not seeing how Hibari posted the flyer from the angle she and Hana were in.

"I think he posted something on the bulletins…" Chrome replied, seeing it after rubbing her aching head and looking up just in time the Cloud Guardian put the paper on the bulletin and left.

Hana chuckled, winked and whispered sarcastically, "Maybe blind date schedules with him…hehe. Ah, irony."

"Hana..."

Kyoko was about to reprimand her best friend when Haru's voice interrupted her.

"Hahi! It's not that. It says here…_Wanted Kusakabe_." Haru read out loud and watched her friends' reactions. They squeezed in her sides and along with her, read Hibari's want ad.

_Wanted Kusakabe_

_Job description: replacement of Kusakabe, knows how to manage schedules, knows how to cook, knows how to clean, must wake up early_

_Experience: With or without experience. Baby-sitting experience is an advantage over other applicants_

_Age: No age limit_

_Entrance exam: Yes, there is and it will be decided what type of exam it is by me so be prepared_

_Application period: xxxx-xx-xx to xxxx-xx-xx_

_Salary: keeping your life XD_

_PS: Zero or low number of applicants will mean death to you all. Kamikorosu. :D_

Haru made a face and asked, "Is it just Haru hallucinating but did Hibari-san put a smiley face in there?"

**Author's note: **There are errors above because my mind is on the roll but my eyes and hands can't keep up. Forgive me? I think I made Hibari so un-Hibari-like up there but I tried to keep him in-character. And next chap will be in Haru's side. I shall give the pace a little bit of push… ^^ Hehe, I plan on exploiting Reborn in this one.

And in spite of wanting to update my other Khr story, Pipe Dream, I can't because that file was inside the desktop whose ancient monitor blacked out. I can't seem to move on from the lost of it and make a new one; so it's either they buy a new monitor or a lightning of inspiration jolt me to action.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, Haru will appear more in the Rainbow battle arc, not as the damsel in never-ending distress but as a kick-butt combatant!

**Omake:**

Hana chuckled, winked and whispered sarcastically, "Maybe blind date schedules with him…hehe. Ah, irony."

"Hana..."

Kyoko was about to reprimand her best friend when Haru's voice interrupted her.

"Hahi! You're right Hana! It's Hibari-san _Wanted Blind Date_! How bold." Haru read out loud and watched her friends' reactions. They squeezed in her sides and along with her, read Hibari's want ad.

_Wanted Blind Date_

_Job description: Go on a blind date with the one and only me_

_Location: restaurant, amusement park, aquarium, out-of-town outing (all the place you see in sim date games)_

_Schedule: Monday to Saturday, 6:30 PM-10:30 PM (if I can tolerate you.)_

_Age: 16-21 years old_

_Application period: Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, 3:30 PM- 4:30 PM_

_PS: Personally apply at the disciplinary office so that I could decide if you are worth my time. If not, kamikorosu. :D_

Haru made a face and asked, "Haru played sim dates before. Will he give Haru gifts and take a picture with Haru and then in the end, kiss Haru? Hahi! And this isn't called a blind date! He's checking the girls out before taking them to the _blind date_, right?"

A mysterious miasma filled the air and a figure emerged…"Kufufu~ handcuffs and blind folds… that's Hibari for you~"


End file.
